narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suō Uchiha
Suōh Uchiha (周防美琴, Suō Uchiha) A Jōnin-level shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village and one of the existing uchiha clan member to escape the uchiha's fate. He later joins the other Kekkei Genkai user who had sought to bring konohagakure to it's knee's where he fled deep within the ranks of kumogakure. learning new technique's and jutsu he starts a new life, a small young girl considers him of a teacher and he continues to Regret his entire life. Background Suō Uchiha was son of an uchiha male and had a mother who was from sunagakure known as Pakura before her death, although Suō had never seen or met her in person, Suō seem to take interest in that he relates to her more due to wanting to be a hero then he does his father in which he tells Fugaku Uchiha when ask of how he was feeling prior to the death of Suō's father at which left Suō as an uchiha orphan. He was then given a spot as a member of the Konoha Military Police Force by order of Fugaku Uchiha to remind Suō Uchiha that he still has a family to watch over him, at this time Suō was age 6 , and had been promoted as a Chūnin-level Shinobi for his expertise in battle. after having that conversation between them Suō Uchiha had pick up the habit of smoking as a symbol that he was a grown man that day. during a team briefing in what ends up becoming an emotional experience for him when his higher rank officer tells him to throw away that habit it was to young of an age to even start. Suō in a rage of thinking everyone consider him weak cause he was a short small kid at the time throws a fit and yells at his superior officer and the rest of the squad that it's annoying to be treated as a boy who'll end up like his deceased father. His squad leader smacks him across the face making Suō Uchiha press his hands against it. not knowing the truth of his father and how he died coming to find out his father had made him self a decoy against incredible odds just so his entire team could get away safely. the Superior Rank officer stating that he serve under Suō father and wouldn't have mind to do so again. Although it didn't make Suō quit the smoking habit he toss it away for the remaining of the squad briefing. Suō Uchiha was born four years younger then Itachi Uchiha mastering his Sharingan at age 7. A year younger then Itachi who master his sharingan at age 8. Uchiha of the Scorch Release Suō Uchiha never gave up on smoking at age 9 he was consider a heavy smoker but Fugaku Uchiha praise Suō Uchiha as one of the Clan's Pride and joy calling him a true uchiha by this time he then was able to tap into his Scorch Release with the help of the sharingan very easy. He later became known as the " Uchiha of the Scorch Release " at age 10, saving his comrade during a escort mission to the Land of Demons were they escorted a priestess back to her temple. On there way back they were ambushed by a group of Missing-Nin that's when Suō Uchiha used Scorch Release the very first time. He was cheered on by his team that made him feel welcome as one of there own.On the rest of the way back to konohagakure they sung songs about Suō Uchiha of the Scorch Release telling tales on how he lit on fire and mummified his enemies. Jōnin At this point Suō Uchiha has yet to open his Mangekyō Sharingan but has learn a few technique through the use of sharingan due to his previous battle against opponent(s). and prior to a mission on which involve the capture of a Swift Release user that terrorized the near-by lands. Using the sharingan to copy the rouge's technique. Therefore able to keep up and accomplishing the mission of an S-Class criminal's capture. He also became a Jōnin after this mission at the age of 13. this gave Suō Uchiha much respect for his hard fought record of nearly 54 A mission , 24 B mission , 34 C mission , 16 D mission Uchiha Clan Massacre A year past since becoming a Jōnin a small feud occur between the uchiha and Konohagakure blaming the uchiha of an advance coup d'tat. Suō Uchiha was at the age of 14 and clueless of what the feud was really about. He gave up his rank of a Jōnin and refuse to work against his clan. In who he felt Fugaku Uchiha was a true hero before the day of the Uchiha Clan Massacre Suō was given order under the direct orders of Fugaku Uchiha to leave towards the Land of Lightning and deliver a massage. Suō Uchiha was disappointed thinking that he was just being sent cause of his young age. Nonetheless, if he had known this was the last time seeing them, he would've said something more deep then a smile. Kumogakure Arc Five Kekkei Genkai User The opportunity had finally shown it self, Suō Uchiha had every reason to return to konoha in which he was ready to find out the truth of his clan's death, he swore he wold be the hero that konoha needed and this was the right time to show it not only was he not alone but had other who shared the same idea. the man who led them was more intent and had promise Suō Uchiha the truth of his fate would finally arrive. Suō believe in that man's words and joined the (FKGU). Suō Uchiha was recruited and from there they went to expand the group by two more in which was explain as a necessary and important part of the plan. Personality ,Age 18, when asked about his past.]] Part.I Suō Uchiha as a young kid between the age 1-5 was known to be a rough house always causing trouble but never really went dumb with it like a kid name Naruto Suō Uchiha never liked him according that he is unnecessary and a joke. He enrolled himself in school although he had a father he never was to fund. his mother was a different story he never got to meet her but heard she was a hero and a strong individual he looked up and always told him-self he'll be a hero as-well.After the death of his father which was between his age of five and six he seem to change into a less emotion and more doing type, also wanting to become a man so he can reach his goal of a hero. after his father's death he'd obtain chunin promotion surpassing those of his generation and had already involved himself with the older generation such like Fugaku Uchiha and his sensei. which he was now more serious and less child like a way to express his feeling he had taken the habit of smoking at a young age. although Suō Uchiha was intelligent since his early child-hood he was still too young lacking the strength of a true mean on adult. but it wasn't that bad since he had two people he could count on his teacher and Fugaku Uchiha. he was always praised by them, and he was able to laugh and smile. of course that to change when his clan was murdered leaving him to become nothing but emotionless. (Part 1: Ages 0-16) Part.II One of Suō Uchiha other personality that he took up in the land of Kumogakure, was having a easy-going personality in which was useful to him when he gain new friends and also was a jerk at times who picks fight with any other if ever told he was an Noob. Also when given the kumogakure he made a fashion statement given him some character. this all would be an act though to close the gap in his heart which aches with pure darkness. He tries and buries all that stuff deep inside, but the more he does the more vengeance piles up on him against the Village. A young girl asked him about his past once, Suōh Uchiha simply did not anwser, Suō doesn't want to recollect or ever think back about it, he often get flashbacks which seem to alter his eyes but yet to fully awaken them, His smoking grew heavily during the years between and even got into drinking and sometimes caught chatting up women for reason as to forget.Some how a mysterious girl constantly keeps provoking Suōh Uchiha to remember his past. As a promise Suōh Uchiha took up the title to be her teacher in training. During the Invasion or when Suō Uchiha decide to go rouge he knew it was time to finally unleash the hate he held for konohagakure. in which he symbolized hatred as a plague to be thrown unto konoha.(17-19) Appearance Part.I Suō Uchiha normally wore a white t-shirt and dark blue pants with a black sweater having the Uchiha symbol on the backside. He also wore a dark red chain with a solar figure on it. he has a small slouch gesture and onyx eyes like most Uchiha has rare color for his hair in what seem to be in the color red and it spikes towards the back much like sasuke, has light pale skin, and his eyes a bit like kakashi Hatake. Part.II As he grew up his appearance stay naturally the same only a bit wider, and the color of his sweater is then change to a dark blue Uchiha color. Suō Uchiha has also had to were the konoha vest at one point as a chunin and jonin which he takes off during the Uchiha massacre, He travels to kumogakure were he happens to stay there Suō Uchiha was able to become a part of kumogakure's shinobi able to keep it a low profile he was never caught to be an uchiha or a ex-konohagakure shinobi. Suō Uchiha finds himself wearing the standard kumogakure outfit which he does not find it Fashionable. as well wearing a kumogakure headband. Ability Suō Uchiha was a master of the Sharingan, and had great prowess with all of the three main types of techniques. Taijutsu Suō Uchiha was an experience shinobi and with the sharingan his taijutsu improved massively he would be able to copy one's technique and balance it in with one of his own he would do this a lot to gain advantage against an adversary, especially on those who had over exceed their own ability in taijutsu. He knew great amount of techniques which not even a Jōnin-level shinobi could have handle. Ninjutsu Suō Uchiha's signature moves were techniques that involved the usage of Scorch Release and lightning Techniques. Traditional to the Uchiha clan, Suō could use Fire Release techniques, including the clan's giant fireballs. He later became an expert in wind Release obtain with the sharingan power. Suō's ninjutsu was superior then most even at a young age and his hand-seals were masterfully done as well quickly and with proficiency. This is one area he had mastered to the fullest and will continue to do so. Genjutsu Suō Uchiha is no novice when it came to this technique. he was well aware of his sharingan at a young age. as also knew most of the usage it had to offer his enemy would feel no remorse from Suō Uchiha none of his enemy ever made it out without taking in damage he also knew how to reverse or release himself from others genjutsu before the genjutsu would have taken affect, his Genjutsu exceeds far beyond then excellent. Scorch Release Some how Scorch Release was part of Suō's kekkei genkai Nature in which originally came from his mother's bloodline, Whom he has never met in his recorded life time, he fortunately was able to surpass it's skill with the use of the sharingan which seem to become more useful as he grows. Sharingan He reached the stage where he could have his Sharingan activated for extended periods of time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. developed and mastered by the age of seven. Mangekyō Sharingan The Mangekyō Sharingan had not come to Suō Uchiha. It was until he had found out the true purpose of what had happen to Fugaku Uchiha as to the one who eliminated them was not Konohagakure but Itachi Uchiha another uchiha. Suō swore he would make konoha pay for what they did to the Uchiha Clan most of allFugaku Uchiha whom he looked up to as a father. Relationship Eighth Hokage- Both seem to respect one another as to power-wise but accuse the other as the wrong opposition, or ideas, Suō Uchiha had the upper hand and won the match against extreme odds. Orochimaru- They had a few encounters before some involved clashing against one another which were not friendly other in a mutual arrangement. Fugaku Uchiha- According to Suō Uchiha, This man was consider the hero he looked up too, Suō Uchiha had many run-ins with Fugaku and every time he trained harder to improve. Madara Uchiha- Was not the real but an impersonation of the real Madara. No words were exchange. Shisui Uchiha- had Participated in Suō's father funeral. Stats Trivia Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Konohagakure Category:Kumogakure Category:Male